Death
by Immortal Goddess
Summary: Read it and find out. Okay, we had a problem. This is my cousin, Setsuna's, story, but I was using her computer, and it went in under my name, so I haveta say it's hers, not mine, so if you wanna e-mail someone about this story, e-mail her!! Not me!!


I don't own CCS, or Guns 'n' Roses (I wish!! I mean, Duff is soooo hot!! If any of you have the G 'n' Roses CD use your Illusion 2, on the pic on the back page, he's the blonde haired one wearing a leather vest, sitting below Axl Rose. Any G 'n' R fans will know who I mean....He's the bass player) I do, however, own the plot of this story, and I do own Artemis, and yes, she is in this story, too. And of course, I have song lyrics in this story. Do I never??  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If we could see tomorrow  
What of your plans  
No one can live in sorrow  
Ask all your friends  
Times that you took in stride  
Are back in demand  
I was the one who's washing  
blood off your hands  
  
Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight  
  
I know the things you wanted  
They're not what you have  
With all the people talking it's driving you mad  
If I was standing by you how would know how you feel  
Knowing your loves decided  
And all love is real  
  
An don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight  
  
I thought I could live in your world  
As the years went by  
With all the voices I've heard  
Something has died  
And when you are in need of someone  
My heart won't deny you  
So many seem so lonely  
With no one left to cry baby  
  
An don't you cry tonight  
An don't you cry tonight  
An don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry tonight  
Baby maybe someday  
Don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry  
Tonight  
--Stradlin'/Rose  
Don't Cry--Guns 'n' Roses  
  
The young teenager heard the weeps come from behind him, and he tried not to cry himself, but he failed. Hot tears streamed down his face. He watched as a man lay a black rose in his now-lifeless daughters hands. The young man couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, running from the room.   
  
Two transparent figures floated above the coffin, tears streaming down one of the figures face. She quickly turned to the other.  
"Goddess, can't you bring me back? Please? I know you can! Look at everyone. Look at my best friend, look at my brother, and my father! Damnit, look at my love! Everyone is miserable! They miss me. They need me! Please, bring me back!" the young woman begged the Immortal Goddess, her long time friend. The Goddess sighed, her staff resting on the mahogany coffin, in which the girls body lay.  
"Child, come with me. I shall think about it." The Goddess said, a portal appearing, invisible to all except the Goddess and the girl. The two disappeared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Syaoran sat in his bedroom, in Hong Kong; tears streaming down his face. In his shaking hands he held a picture of 'her'. The woman whom he loved. The woman who had been pushed onto the street by a teenage boy, not much younger than herself. The woman who had been struck down by a truck, unable to stop. The woman who had died in Syaoran's arms three years ago. The woman who's final words, the words Syaoran had wanted to hear forever, but not on his loved deathbed, were aishiteru. The woman who had left this world, ignoring Syaoran's pleas for her to come back. The woman who had left him. The woman who had loved him. The woman that HE loved. The woman that was now dead. The woman who's beautiful body was six feet under, but her soul was hundreds. She was gone. Sakura was gone. Forever. He had never told her how he felt. That he...that he.... Syaoran's thought were interrupted by a sharp knock on his door. He creaked open, and his oldest sister looked in.  
  
"Xiao Lang, you know it wasn't your fault. It was the little boys fault, the one who pushed her into the street. It was the truck drivers fault...and her fault. Not yours." his sister said, trying to comfort her little brother. It didn't work. Syaoran blew up in her face.  
"How dare you say that?! It wasn't her fault! It was never her fault. It was always mine. MINE! Do you hear me?! MINE!" Syaoran stormed out of the room, the door magically slamming shut after him. His sister sighed, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Syaoran ran through the city gates, tears blurring his vision. He blindly wandered across the street, not noticing the truck come ripping around the corner. He felt nothing as it slammed into him, his body flying feet away....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Syaoran's mother stumbled into the hospital, looking in shock at the sight. People lay in hospital beds in the hallways, for the lack of rooms. She instantly spotted Syaoran, his green aura fading. A group of doctors stood over him. Syaoran's mother rushed over, watching as the doctors scribbled something down on a chart. As soon as they noticed her all but one left.  
"Ms. Li, I'm sorry, but it looks like your son won't make it. He was hit very hard, and is in a lot of pain, but Death has not made its route in days. Your son will be in pain until it decides to show up," the doctor explained, watching the woman's eyes get large in shock.   
  
Her poor son, going to die? Who would take over as leader of the Li clan?! Syaoran was the only male left in the family, and therefor, the only one who could accept the responsibility. Syaoran's mother sat down next to her son, ignoring everything the doctor was saying. Her attention turned to the door, the air in the hospital suddenly cold. Everyone was silent, watching the doors. A figure in long black robes entered.  
"Well, it's about bloody time! Were have ye been, ye awful witch...." An old man shouted, but was cut off a Death ended his life silently.   
  
Death wandered over to Xiao Lang, who's mother was hugging him tightly.  
"Please. Spare my son. Bring him back to me, but please, don't kill him." she begged, but Death walked around her, to the other side of the bed. Death stood there, watching the young man breathe. All eyes were on Death. Death leaned down, kissing Syaoran's pale lips. Everyone watched as the young mans eyes shot open, and he moaned, pushing Death off of him. It fell to the floor, its hood falling off his head. People stared in shock, especially Syaoran, as Death shook her long, amber hair, which now flowed freely down to her knees. She stood up, her green eyes staring at Syaoran.  
"Live your life to the fullest, Syaoran. I gave it back to you, so that you may find love, experience it, and die happily, when you were ment to." Death said, her musical voice ringing through the halls. Syaoran sat up. He recognized her. That voice. Those eyes.  
"Sakura...."  



End file.
